I Will Be the Death of You
by NerdyBookLover
Summary: After Itachi's death and his newly revealed innocence, Sasuke is left to his own devices. Basically what was going through Sasuke's head when and after Itachi died. Rated for very slight language. Inspired by Breath by Breaking Benjamin.


**A/N: Just a oneshot that I felt the need to write. I've never really written for these two characters together and I really wanted to so... here it is.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, nor do I own the song _**Breath by Breaking Benjamin**_, which was my inspiration for this fic.

WARNING: Some swearing and some fluff-ish stuff. Kinda.

-I Will Be the Death of You-

All the years spent training, all the things I had done to get where I am, and still it wasn't enough to prepare me for this. My brother, my aniki, the only relative I had left living to my knowledge. The person I despised most in the world, but who was also the only one I could ever remember loving so much. Itachi.

After our clan was massacred, all I did was train and become better every day, hoping to one day surpass him and avenge my fallen family. I saw nothing but my hate for him and it blinded me to the things around me. Maybe I should have listened to Naruto and just given up on Itachi. But I couldn't.

I needed to rid the world of him. We could no longer coexist, so obviously one needed to be terminated. I had no plans for after I killed him. If anything, I wanted to just die right along beside him. I would no longer have a purpose in life so what was the point? But even with those thoughts and assurances to myself that it was better off that way, I was afraid. Fucking terrified of death.

When Itachi and I fought for the last time I gave it my all. I wasn't going to fail, that wasn't an option. After using Kirin I thought it was finally over. But then Itachi got back up. I remember thinking to myself for a split second, _'Holy shit, he's strong.'_ Then the fighting resumed, without me really having to do much else. Itachi fell and coughed up blood, but he didn't stop. He kept coming towards me, barely able to keep his balance.

I was so scared, I couldn't do anything but watch with wide eyes as he made his way over to me. I had run out of chakra and didn't have any real way of defending myself. I watched as his arm reached out towards me, his hand going for my face. I knew that if he wanted to take my eyes I wouldn't be able to stop him.

And then he tapped my forehead with two fingers. Just like when we were kids. Only this time his fingers were coated in his own blood and he was on the verge of death. He spoke his last words with a smile on his face and then fell for the last time. I almost thought he was going to get up again, but he never did. Not when the rain started pouring. Not when I fell down next to him, exhausted and broken. Not when the rain stopped.

Before I let myself drift away into sweet oblivion, I realized that it was over. My life-long ambition had been fulfilled. I should have been happy or relieved, but those emotions never showed themselves. Instead I felt a desperate need to move closer to my brother's cold, unmoving body and hold on to him. I felt as if I had lost a part of me, and I know it seems clichéd, but that's the truth. I had just lost the part of me that allowed me to feel, move, _breathe_ and I could never get it back.

But it wasn't until I found out the truth that I allowed myself to break down. Itachi had done nothing wrong, he had been following orders. Those damn people _made_ him do it. He didn't have a choice. But he spared me, his otouto. He left me alive because he couldn't bear to see my lifeless body lying on the floor alongside our parents. He never wanted my blood to stain his hands. I understand why now that I have seen him die by my own hand. He had actually wanted this to happen, he wanted me to continue living on without him.

He had once told me that he would always be there for me, even if it was just as an obstacle for me to overcome. And he never let me down. As I stood with tears streaming down my face unrestrained after hearing of his innocence I couldn't help but remember how we used to be. He was the one who trained me at an early age. He would spend time with me when everyone else was busy. He was the one who chased away the bad dreams and monsters and let me crawl into his bed late at night, holding me and whispering that everything was going to be okay until I fell asleep.

I wish more than anything that we could go back to that. I don't care if I ended up 'weak' because of it; I just want my aniki back. I miss him so much.

But that can't and won't ever happen. Instead of wallowing in my sorrow I have decided on a new goal. To destroy the ones who destroyed my brother. They will get what's coming to them and maybe then I can have some sense of closure.

I will destroy Konoha, but not before exposing their true colors.

I will do this for you brother, as my parting gift to you. You will not be forgotten. Itachi.

**A/N: This is the first fic that ever made me cry while I was writing it. And I really hope that people look up the song I mentioned in the beginning. It is very good and I think it fits these two well. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
